


are you in love, martino? your eyes are shining

by goorgoahead



Series: best friends [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, LIKE EVER, M/M, This is my first published work, anyway it’s just gonna be gio and nico chatting, i am not italian i am irish i don’t know anything about italy i’ve only been to rome once be nice, or some form of it, the “best friend talk”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goorgoahead/pseuds/goorgoahead
Summary: gio thinks that this is the happiest he’s ever seen marti, but there was a second where he thought he was going to have to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and glue them back together.orgio talks with nico.





	are you in love, martino? your eyes are shining

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work that i’ve published so be nice but also don’t be afraid to give some feedback. my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’. 
> 
> by the way, i’m irish, so there may be a couple of phrases that international readers mightn’t quite get. i don’t mean to put them in nor can i really tell if they’re phrases non-irish people won’t understand, but let me know anyway, so i can change and/or explain them.

gio is sitting on the couch in his aunt’s lake house, squashed up between luca and elia, as the two of them play fifa. marti and nico are a few steps away, in the little kitchenette. marti is sitting on the counter with nico standing between his legs. they’re just taking quietly and it’s not even a particularly compromising position but it’s more pda than marti usually allows in front of anybody, even the boys. gio chalks it up to the beer held loosely in marti’s hand; his third if gio’s count meant anything.

gio thinks that this is the happiest he’s ever seen marti. not in this particular moment perhaps, although he does have a dopey grin on his face like he does every time nico is around, but in this moment in time, at this point in their lives. gio thinks back to the months leading up to marti meeting nico, and even some weeks after, when marti was withdrawn and quiet and clearly miserable despite protestations saying otherwise. gio obviously knows now why he felt like that but it still hurts him to think that his best friend was suffering for all those months, and maybe even years, and gio couldn’t help him. not only that too, he didn't even notice anything. well, in the few weeks before marti came out to him, gio noticed that something was off, something was not quite right, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. he kicks himself now for not catching on sooner but he supposes that hindsight is 20/20.

this may be the happiest gio has ever seen marti, yes, but there was a second there, a little while ago, where he thought he was going to have to pick up the pieces of marti’s broken heart and glue them back together. he knows nico now and knows that he would never do anything to deliberately hurt marti but gio still worries. he’s allowed to worry; marti is his best friend. he would do anything for him, and if someone was to hurt him, gio would have no problem in sorting them out, anyway he saw fit. but gio can’t protect marti from his own heart. he can’t stop marti from falling in love just so he won’t get his heart broken. he sees how deeply marti adores nico (marti is his best friend and his face is an open book; he didn’t need to be told that one), and gio knows how delicate love can be, and how quickly things can fall apart; it happened with him and eva, didn’t it?

“oh come on, did you see that!?” luca’s voice brings gio out of his introspection. “that was a foul, it has to be.”

gio wrenches his way out from between luca and elia on the couch, catching elia’s eye and shaking his empty beer bottle, letting him know that he’s going for a refill without words. elia simply nods. gio makes his way over to the kitchenette, to where marti and nico still are. he grabs another beer and the cold air from the fridge makes him realise how stuffy it is in the small lake house with five people, so he heads out the back of the house, sliding the glass door shut behind him. he then realises that he’d forgotten the bottle opener, and he wasn’t about to open his bottle with his teeth like elia does (“it’s more convenient, gio”) so he just stands in the cool air, eyes closed and head slightly tilted upwards. he doesn’t move for a couple of minutes, until he hears the door being slid open again.

“i thought you might need this” comes niccolò’s voice from behind him. gio turns and sees that he’s holding the bottle opener.

gio smiles and takes it from him, but doesn’t say anything or open his drink. he’s still too caught up in his own head. nico stands by his side in silence for a few more minutes before speaking up.

“penny for your thoughts?” and gio smiles, eyes moving from the horizon to nico’s face, warm but hesitant, like he’s not sure that he has the right to ask.

“i’m thinking about marti actually”, then he pauses for a second before adding, “and you too, i guess.”

“me? what about me?”

“well, just that marti is at his happiest when he’s with you”, gio says slowly, “and how that means a lot to me, that marti can finally be himself.”

nico smiles a shy sort of smile, blush visible even in the low light of the evening. but gio continues, unsure when, if ever, he was going to get a chance to say this again.

“but nico, marti loves you, with his whole heart”, and nico frowns at gio’s tone, as if what he’s saying is a bad thing, “and when marti loves someone, he is at his most vulnerable. no walls, no safety net, just marti.”

nico looks as if he wants to say something but gio doesn’t stop there.

“i know you love him too, and that you would never try to hurt him on purpose, but things do happen and you can’t account for the future,” gio takes a breath, “i just want you to promise to take care of marti’s heart as long as he trusts you with it, whether that’s two months or two years or forever.”

nico is quiet, like he’s thinking, and gio is glad he didn’t just brush him off, telling him that he’s being ridiculous. nico is taking him seriously.

“gio”, and nico looks him right in his eyes, “firstly, i’m so glad marti has you and i’m glad you’re looking out for him like this, and you’re right, we can’t account for the future. i can’t tell you that me and marti will definitely work out or that we’ll never hurt each other, even by accident, because i don’t know that.”

nico pauses at that, like he shocked himself with that revelation, but he doesn’t correct himself. instead, he continues.

“but i can tell you this”, and he puts his hand on gio’s shoulder for good measure, “marti means the world to me. we care about each other and we want to be with each other, regardless of our flaws or problems. i love him, gio. i really do.”

and that’s all gio needed to hear. he doesn’t have any response though, so he pulls nico into a quick tight hug. he’s stepping back and opening his beer finally, when he hears the sliding door open again. this time it’s accompanied by marti’s voice.

“what are you two up to out here?” he asks as he stands behind nico, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

gio catches nico’s eye and they share a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’. thanks for reading.


End file.
